


not pure hatred

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clawing, Drabble, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), EriSol - Freeform, Hate Sex, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 5: AsphyxiationWhat they felt couldn’t be described as simply pure hatred.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 41





	not pure hatred

What they felt couldn’t be described as simply pure hatred, it was something much more defined, making their feelings go haywire as pure attraction and the hate for one another kept mixing into a cocktail of emotions going all over the place, making their feelings almost  _ too much. _

Yes, their kismesitude was strong, they hated each other so much, but it was also  _ so hot _ , and it was always something extremely prominent whenever Sollux and Eridan pailed. They always walked away with many bruises, maybe a wound from clawing to violently, but always felt satisfied after some great orgasms, and it seemed to strengthen their hate bond in some way, because even if they hated each other, they cared for each other too in a way only two trolls engaging in a kismesitude could describe.

The sex they had though, was  _ a lot _ different from the sex they would have with a matesprite, but that wasn’t necessary a bad thing. They got to live out their more wild fantasies with each other as the hate took over, using lots of insults and clawing and deep and hard thrusting into each other as quickly as they could to build up a good release. 

They explored each other a lot, which was a great part, like now.

Sollux two bulges were both currently deep inside of Eridan’s nook, pounding away as if there was no tomorrow, the violent sound of flesh in the air with each thrust, wet and messy and so in the moment.

So it wasn’t a surprise that Eridan went for Sollux neck as he laid on the ground while getting fucked good. Sollux’s slender neck locked so delicate, and when he put his hands around each side, he immediately pressed, cutting off his airways as the fingers buried themselves into his neck.

He heard how he tried to let out a sound yet couldn’t, and the good thrusting became even more fast paced than before. Eridan moaned at it, before pressing a bit harder, loving the sounds Sollux made as he was sure his throat burned just a little. It was so hot, and just seemed like that was almost too much.

So, after a few more wonderful seconds of feeling like he had all the control over his kismesis, he pulled his hands away and admired the slight marks that showed his fingers had newly been pressed there. He loved the sight of Sollux quickly gasping for air, how it filled his lungs like a sweet released.

Almost like pure bliss.

His own feelings were intense, having found something he truly loved, imaging his Sollux must have felt while never slowing down, and the thrust in him pulling away when it was necessary.

He saw a nod, just as Eridan felt his own orgasm build up. When he came, his hands would once again be around Sollux’s throat.


End file.
